The Making of A Wersh
by alohakaoha
Summary: A part of The Ginger Series:: Gwen Prewett didn't always hate Sirius Black.


Here we have a short little oneshot of Gwen Prewett to provide a little bit of insight to that little bit in "That Was Nice" in which she says that she fancied Sirius for a spell during her third year.

I own Gwen. JK Rowling owns everything else.

* * *

Gwen Prewett felt very awkward at thirteen years old. She didn't like her bright red hair. It attracted attention. Attention from everyone except a certain fourth year Gryffindor. 

She couldn't help it. Gwen could not help looking at Sirius Black. Perhaps it was the way his dark hair spilled over his eyes, or the way he wore his uniform, tie loosened, top buttons of his shirt undone. It was definitely his smile. He glanced at her, and she felt herself blush before returning to her work. She looked up again only to see that he'd gone.

Gwen wondered whether or not he ever looked at her the way he looked at other girls. She would sit in the Common Room for hours, under the pretense of doing homework, only to get frustrated and disappointed when he would grin, wink, and flirt with nearly every girl but her, it seemed.

She seemed to justify this because she was friends with Lily Evans. They weren't best friends, as both had their own groups, but Lily was always willing to help Gwen with Charms and Potions. It was common knowledge that James Potter fancied Lily, and Gwen thought that perhaps by some commutative property of gingers, that Sirius stayed away from them, as if smiling at one redhead would mean he smiled at Lily.

She admired this staunch loyalty to his friend. It had to have meant it transferred over to how he treated girls. It had to.

----

Sirius Black absolutely loved how the girls fawned over him. He did, oh how he did. One afternoon, he'd been particularly fond of a rather leggy fifth year, who, to his delight physically returned all of his advances. Sirius Black was now a man. He made it known. He boasted loudly in the Gryffindor Common Room that he was a man, though he saved the reasoning for his three closest friends.

Gwen knew, however, what the speech was about. She heard the same speech from Gideon via post when she was ten, and then from Fabian nearly a week later. So Sirius Black was now "a man."

Things did not go in her favour. Sirius Black had his arm around a different girl nearly every week, and each girl was a twittering idiot. Gwen was often reminded, by Gideon and Fabian, that she looked like Molly whenever she pursed her lips in disapproval. She did that a lot, where Sirius Black was concerned.

She decided, after seeing Sirius snogging some tarty blonde, she'd forget him, not waste her time hoping he'd look in her direction. Anyway, she never wanted to be like those daft girls he managed to attract. She was a Prewett after all, and perhaps it was because her brothers said it so often, but Prewetts deserved the best.

From that day on, Gwendolyn Prewett vowed never to date Sirius Black.

----

Sirius Black was rubbish at making breakfast. Any time he attempted frying eggs, they always turned out overdone, rubbery, and all together disgusting. Bacon was always extra crispy to the point of inedible. Hash browns were given the loving new nickname Hash Blacks, to his chagrin, and he managed to make pancakes watery.

Today was no exception to this fact. He sighed as he tossed out another batch of rubbery eggs. "Wish we had a house elf." He muttered.

"Just let me make breakfast already. I'm starving." Gwen replied, trying not to sound amused.

He kissed her on the cheek. "Bless you." He kept his hand resting gently on her hip as she flicked her wand at the frying pan to clear off the mess Sirius made.

"Oh Sirius, if I knew you were so horrible at making breakfast, I'd've kept to my vow that I'd never date you." She smirked, as she tried to get to the pantry to find the flour. "Now, if you'll gladly keep your hands above my waist, Sirius, we'll have edible breakfast."

"Har har, Gwen." He replied, shutting off the stove.

Gwen furrowed her brow and looked at Sirius in confusion. "Now, what are we going to eat?" She asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"I can think of a few things." Sirius grinned, pulling her closer. "We can always get breakfast later."

Gwen Prewett decided that even those of the strongest will are allowed to renege one statement.


End file.
